Genetic Perfection
by Great Bishop Hazel
Summary: An AU in which Rotti is a demon lord from the west connected to other powerful demon lords in the east. I'm not so sure about this yet, but readers and reviewers are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _Okay, now I really don't know how to go about this. It's not so much a serious fic, nor, though, is it a crackfic…It's more an experiment really; I'm not certain how this will work. I'm going to have to ask my readers to allow me what theatre folk call 'willing suspension of disbelief'. This is going to be rather different than what each fandom is used to and a far cry from what my fans are used to in that it is not mainly Gravi, though it may have some if the mood takes me and only MIGHT have a little Pavigi in it. Also note, I will probably be using none of my own characters for this, if you see a name you don't recognize, it's a name from the other fandom. As I mentioned before, this is mainly an experiment, I don't expect it to go well. Also, The Largo siblings are all ten years younger, making Pavi 22, Luigi 26 and Amber 16 or 18, I'm not quite sure. At any rate, I've given all the explanation I could, so it's up to you all to judge me now…Also note that since The Largos are NOT Japanese and actually no one in Saiyuki is either, there will be no Japanese honorifics in this, also I don't know how to use them anyway, so…Without further ado, Repo meets Saiyuki…_

"Ohh…Poor Chin Yisou…were-a they too much-a for you? Why, you've-a gone to dust, dear fratello…Though, I suppose a half brother cannot-a really be called 'fratello', still doesn't stop-a me calling Luigi that. Well, at-a any rate, our poor mother would not-a have wanted me to leave-a you so broken…so…for-a lack of a better word: dead…Your papa may be nothing but dust now, but mine isn't and-a he can help you..." The strange dark haired, masked youkai smiled as he neatly swept up the ashes of his fallen half-brother into a small container and cradling it gently in his arms.

"Come the fuck on, you little pussy, pop was expecting us with these remains hours ago." Another youkai stepped forward; he had light brown hair and was slightly taller than the black haired man. "And…he has Ni Jianyi with him…You know how he hates to be kept waiting when Ni is around…" The brown haired youkai dropped his voice to a whisper.

"What!? You can't be serious! Gyoukuman Koushu would never let Ni leave her castle to serve our father! Explain your fucking logic, Luigi!" A female voice rang out from nearby as a female youkai with reddish brown hair and an elaborate dress stomped over to them.

"Well-a, you can't-a expect her to keep-a him from papa forever, after all, he IS-a the reason we moved to Shangri-La…Such-a a long journey and-a so boring. Though I must-a say, the signoras here are very worth-a the trip." The black haired male giggled.

"Will you two stop talking like fucking children and get back to the flying dragons!? We have to fucking get back to the castle or pop will have our heads!" The brown haired youkai glared, herding the other two off towards a copse of trees where three flying dragons waited for them. He looked back at the place where the other male had picked up Chin Yisou's remains and shuddered. He had no idea how those remains, even as dust, lasted that long, it was as if someone WANTED them to be found and returned to a humanoid form. It ran a chill down Luigi's spine. He noticed the others trailing a bit. "Pavi! Amber! Hurry up!"

"Don't fucking boss me around, Luigi!" The girl, Amber, snapped.

"At-a your command, fratello." The young man, Pavi, winked coyly, teasingly, and hurried after his brother.

"Ah, it appears my worthless children have returned." A large, grey haired youkai stood up and walked towards the large window of his castle and looked out at the flying dragons approaching, bearing riders he cared little for.

"Heh heh…They truly are wrapped around your little finger…and yet…you plan to give your legacy to none of them…I wonder, do they know their father considers them below vermin?" The man to his left smirked. He was a man with dark hair and eyes, glasses and thin stubble on his chin and upper lip. He wore a lab coat, bunny slippers, a shirt and a tie. He was a calm, enigmatic man who seemed to see into the souls of those around him.

At that moment, the door to the room swung open in walked the three siblings, Amber and Luigi bickering in the front and Pavi bringing up the rear, cradling his half brother's remains in his arms and grinning at his father. The scientist stepped forward, pushing past Luigi and Amber, holding his hands out to Pavi. Pavi looked surprised for a minute, looking at him for a split second before realizing what he wanted. He deposited the container holding Chin Yisou's remains into the man's waiting hands.

"Much obliged, pretty one." The scientist smirked, taking the remains over to the desk where the older youkai sat. "So, Mr. Largo, what do you make of this? What would you have me do with it?" He knew. It was obvious, but he awaited instructions anyway.

"He may not have been my son, but at one point I loved the woman who gave birth to him. Also, he proved loyal to his blood father, so maybe he will prove equally loyal to an adoptive father and loyalty in a subordinate is always useful to me." Mr. Largo, apparently the demon lord of this castle, said, looking disgustedly at his own children. "Revive him and we will see what can be done."

"Very well…"The scientist smirked and walked off towards the basement laboratory of the castle.

"Meanwhile, you three will go and find the so called 'Sanzo party' and learn all you can about them…But do not destroy them yet…I want to know more about them as it will make our lives much easier…" Mr. Largo told his children.

In a nearby town…

"Dammit, Gojyo! Stop eating all my food!"

"It's not your food unless it's in your mouth, that's the rule, monkey."

"Damn pervy water sprite!"

"Stupid monkey!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU." With that a gun was fired into the air.

"Well, that must-a be them." Pavi whispered across his table to Luigi, looking discreetly over at the noisy table. "Ah, I'll take-a the one with-a the eyeglass, he looks-a like a pushover."

"Dammit, Pavi, pop said we're just supposed to observe them! So stop being a fuckhead and let Amber take care of this." Luigi glared. The two men watched as their sister approached the Sanzo party's table.

"Well, hi, boys, I'm new in town and all alone, care for a little company?" A delicate pale hand rested on the table Sanzo and company were sitting at. Their eyes followed the hand up the arm until they saw the girl's pretty face and long hair, now black and straight instead of wavy and reddish brown. "My name is Amber…Amber Sweet."

"Ohoho, and how sweet you are, Miss Amber…" the tall, red haired man called Gojyo smirked.

"Oh, why thank you and you are?" Amber giggled seductively.

"Gojyo…Sha Gojyo…" Gojyo grinned.

"My, what an interesting name, no one had a name like that in the west where I was born…" Amber smiled her best false smile.

"You're from the west?! Wow! Do they have good food there!?" The brown haired teen, who had to be the youngest in the group, asked excitedly.

"Can it, you stupid monkey! Dammit, I'm tryin' to work my charm!" Gojyo snapped at Goku.

"Anyway…as I was saying, my brothers and I are new in town and…" While Amber was speaking, the man with the eyeglass and green eyes noticed Amber's long pointed ears.

"Um…Miss sweet…you are a demon?" The man asked.

"Oh, yes…yes, I am…" She smiled with false politeness.

"And you're not affected by the calamity plaguing Shangri La?" He asked.

"Oh, no, neither are my brothers. Our father takes good care of us." She grinned.

"Uh-huh…Well…I'm going back to the inn. We're leaving tomorrow…Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai, if you're late, I leave without you." The golden haired priest at the head of the table sneered as he stood up and left.

"Pavi, follow him." Luigi said, lifting Pavi up and shoving him towards the door.

"What-a? But why-a me? I'll-a be killed, he's gotta a gun!" Pavi squeaked.

"Did I ask you your opinion? No, now fucking get going!" Luigi kicked Pavi in the ass, propelling him towards the door.

"Well-a, I guess The Pavi will use-a his powers of seduction to get-a the monk's guard down, then." Pavi smoothed back his long dark hair, adjusted his mask, straightened his clothes and followed Sanzo down the street towards the inn.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Chin Yisou was just sitting up on the table his new body, which looked exactly as his old one had. His long blue hair was soft and silky, his skin was porcelain pale and his nails were long claws. "Ah, it is so good to be among the living again…" He smirked. "But who has brought me back?"

"It is I, Rotti Largo, an old friend of your father and the lover of your mother after your father had died." Mr. Largo smirked, stepping out of the shadows. "You may not have known this, but you have a worthless little half-brother, he is my son and his name is Pavi. He's the one who found you and brought you back here, under my orders, of course."

"I see, and to what end did you bring me back?" Chin Yisou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, to see to it that he and his other worthless siblings don't fail in their mission…To take down the Sanzo party." Mr. Largo informed the newly revived centipede youkai.

"I see, well, that is no easy task, but knowing what I do now, I believe I can help. With my dark arts and knowledge, many things become possible and with my thirst for vengeance, I will not fail." Chin Yisou began to smirk as well as he stood up from the table and wandered towards the door. He had unfinished business to attend to and this time, he would not fail.


	2. Chapter 2

'Okay…He's-a a priest….and-a priests like-a innocent, virgin ass…I need-a to get-a myself into some trouble and-a then I'll get his guard down and-a learn all about-a him for papa.' Pavi said to himself, narrowing his eyes and concentrating. He didn't need to think for long, though, before trouble found him.

"Hey, pretty boy, we don't take kindly to demons in our town." A gruff voice snarled as a human grabbed Pavi by the front of his robes.

"Oh-a! Well-a…I…I…Help-a! Somebody help-a!" He squealed. Pavi was not puny or weak, not that he was powerfully built, but he was in good shape and with his demonic powers, he could have taken the humans who were surrounding him easily, but if he didn't appear to need help and be weak, Sanzo would not rescue him and would also be suspicious.

As Sanzo passed by, he looked at Pavi and turned up his nose. "Help yourself, pussy boy, you've got claws." And with that he walked on by.

Pavi put on his most pathetic face possible. "P...p…please-a, mister Sanzo! I'm-a just a poor innocent little boy who is-a in trouble and needs-a your help! I can't-a take all these guys by myself-a!" He whimpered as the men closed in.

"Sucks to be you. Talk to me again and I'll kill you." Sanzo glared, continuing past and heading into the inn.

At that moment, the man holding Pavi still fell to the ground and the other men cleared off. Behind the now unconscious man, there stood a young man with dark hair, green eyes and a monocle. "Goodness, it appears you bit off a bit more than you could chew, friend." He smiled.

"O…Oh! Thank-a you for-a your help, signor." Pavi bowed respectfully to his rescuer. This man was still a member of the Sanzo party, getting close to him could prove useful as well. "M…My name is-a Pavi Largo. I'm-a just a poor helpless young demon from-a the west and-a I could-a certainly use some help..." Truthfully, Pavi had been in Shangri La for quite a while, his father corresponded with the demon kings of Shangri La while they'd been living in the west and Pavi had even been born during one of his father's trips to Shangri La, born to Hyakugen Maoh's favorite wife who had been lent to Pavi's father as a present to celebrate his visit to The Centipede King's palace. Of course, Pavi knew that this particular member of the Sanzo team had a tragic past involving The Hyakugen Maoh Clan, so mentioning his parentage would probably put a damper on the trust he could possibly have gained. It did occur to Pavi that his mother was dead because of this man, but he'd never known her to begin with. He'd been raised on another continent by his father, but it did seem to him that he'd now never know her.

Hakkai looked at Pavi for a moment and noticed something familiar about him. The porcelain paleness of his skin, the robes he wore. Why did he recognize them? "A pleasure to meet you, Pavi…You look familiar, have we met?" Hakkai asked, moving closer to Pavi to get a better look.

It occurred to Pavi that maybe blurting out his lineage would help if he pretended to be repentant for what his family had done and said he was just a poor, misunderstood pariah among them, forced to live far away in the west with a father who hated him. "Oh, sir, you wouldn't know-a me, I was raised far-a away in the west by-a a father who hated me…My dear-a mama was slaughtered when-a her husband's palace was-a attacked… by a demon slayer…But I'm-a glad I never knew-a her, her clan was-a…distasteful…I…you may know-a my family, I am half-a centipede demon…"Pavi admitted, putting on his best distraught expression and looking away as though he were ashamed and hadn't done exactly the same thing as Hyakugen Maoh many times in his life.

"…" Hakkai looked shocked for a moment, he thought he had killed all of Hyakugen Maoh's clan off; Chin Yisou had been the last one. Although, this young man seemed honestly repentant for what his clan had done and if he hadn't been raised by them, he was probably nothing like them and deserved judgment at face value. "So, tell me, Pavi, why don't you wear a power limiter? Don't you know of the madness overtaking the demons of Shangri La?"

"Oh-a…My papa takes-a good care of-a me…He may hate-a me, but he wouldn't wanna me to go mad…He….he has-a a good heart and-a even though he can't-a feel love for my siblings and I, at least-a he keeps us safe-a…" Pavi said softly, the pain was real this time. Rotti's hatred struck a nerve with Pavi. It always had, ever since Pavi was a child and his father would beat him for failing an assignment.

Hakkai frowned. He had gone insane when Kanan, his love, was captured by Hyakugen Maoh; he'd killed the whole clan, women and children too. But he was not about to allow himself to fall victim to pity. Pavi's mother had been just as bad as Hyakugen Maoh, she'd probably encouraged him, besides, with a family like that, what kind of life would this young man have lived? No, Hakkai had done the right thing. But still, it seemed crass not to at least talk to this young man, maybe buy him a drink, after all, the guy seemed genuinely friendly and personable. "Cheer up, Pavi; I'll buy you a drink." Hakkai smiled, putting a hand gently on Pavi's shoulder.

Pavi's expression brightened. "Really!? Thank-a you!" He grinned, hugging Hakkai tightly. Pavi was a very physical person and a hug seemed the proper way to say 'thank you for being such a sucker.'

"Ah, it's...um…really no problem at all." Hakkai laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Now would you please let go of my midriff? I can't really walk with you clinging to me."

"Oh…I'm-a so sorry." Pavi chuckled and he let go of Hakkai's waist and the two headed off towards the bar.

At that moment, Gojyo was leaving the restaurant with Amber when suddenly he ran into a young woman who was on her way home with groceries. "Oh! My…my contact lenses!" She gasped, fumbling around on the ground for her contact lenses.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gojyo asked, reaching down to help the girl. Amber glared and scoffed, trying to get Gojyo's attention back.

"Oh…please, mister, don't…don't look at my eyes!" She said softly as Gojyo leaned down and tilted the girl's face towards his. Her eyes were bright red, just like his. But her hair…her hair was jet black.

"Why? They're beautiful." Gojyo smiled softly at the girl. Amber glared and stormed off, shooting the girl a death glare. "Anyway, looking for these?" He said, holding up two small, round coloured contact lenses.

"T…Thank you…I…I should go…I'm…I'm not supposed to be out here, I'm…I'm very sick, I just wanted to help my father…ohh!" She whimpered as she stumbled off in the direction of the residential area of town.

"Hey! Wait! You forgot your…" Gojyo looked at the bags the girl had left. "…Groceries…" He said softly, picking up the bags and following the girl's footprints back to her house.

Meanwhile, Hakkai was just walking a very drunken Pavi back to his inn room. "Thank-a you, Hakkai, I had-a a great time!" Pavi grinned. Then he looked at Hakkai and forced himself to blush. "Will-a I see you again?" He asked coyly.

"Our paths might cross, one never knows." Hakkai smiled casually. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. He would have been more prepared had Pavi decided to attack him, but no, instead Pavi leapt forward, throwing himself into Hakkai's arms and kissing him, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

"I forgive-a you, signor Hakkai, I don't-a mind not having a mama." He winked, turning to leave.

"Oh my…that was…odd." Hakkai blinked, turning and walking into the room. He thought Pavi was probably drunk and a little bit crazy and definitely overly affectionate at the smallest random act of kindness, but he didn't suspect that Pavi's real reason for kissing him was an attempt at seduction to try and get closer to Sanzo and learn his secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Pavi, welcome home. Where are your siblings?" Rotti Largo asked, raising an eyebrow when his middle child walked into the castle alone. Before he could answer, though, Rotti interrupted. "Never mind, it makes little difference. Pavi, I want you to meet your OTHER half brother, your mother's eldest son, Chin Yisou." Rotti said, then he turned towards the blue-haired youkai behind him. "Chin Yisou, this is Pavi, he is your mother's youngest son and he is responsible for making your stay here with us a pleasant one." Rotti said, presenting the young, dark haired demon to Chin Yisou.

"Wonderful. So, tell me, boy, do you have any problems with bugs?" Chin Yisou asked, licking his lips with a twisted sort of grin.

"Bugs? I-a…no, not-a to my knowledge, I've-a never really been forced-a to be in close contact with-a them before…but-a, I know-a our mama and your papa were centipede demons, so, I suppose it's-a only natural for me to be around them." Pavi babbled nervously, a bit frightened by Chin Yisou's expression.

"Excellent. Now…come with me to our room, we have much to discuss." Chin Yisou smirked, leading Pavi off to the room they would be sharing.

The bedroom door closed and Pavi seemed to have calmed a little, he in fact, looked at his big brother and threw himself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Oh! It's-a so good to have-a another chance at-a being a little brother! Luigi is-a always disappointed in me no matter what-a I do, but I won't-a disappoint you, fratello!" Pavi cried out as he clung to Chin Yisou.

"Good boy." Chin Yisou grinned, putting his arms protectively around Pavi. "Now…I smell the scent of the demon slayer Cho Gonou on you…What ever were you doing with our family's killer, dear brother?"

"Oh, I was-a trying to seduce him to get-a to Sanzo." Pavi said softly, cuddling his brother's chest.

Meanwhile, at Houtou castle, Dokugakuji was staring out at the corpses piling up, servants who had bothered Lady Koushu, people who had failed their missions, all the bottom of the food chain.

"Hey, bro…Just here to do some clean-up." A calm, suave voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing here--" Dokugakuji started.

"Ah, ah, ah, bro, don't say my name, I haven't gone by it since I ran away. Anyway, speaking of family, how's Gojyo?" The voice asked as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall man with long light brown hair accented with rainbow dread locks. He had cat-like blue eyes and stark white skin. His pointed ears marked him as a full blood youkai. His clothing was a long fur-lined leather jacket, a dirty off-white shirt and a pair of tattered jeans; he also wore heavy leather and metal gloves and black steel-toed boots. With him, he carried a strange gun with a needle-like tip rather than an exit for a bullet. He was built somewhere between his elder brother and younger half brother, slender but with some muscle to him, a bit more powerfully built than Gojyo but less so than Dokugakuji.

"We don't really talk much." Dokugakuji dismissed the question. "So, what are you going by now?" He asked the middle brother of his family.

" Everyone who sees me calls me 'that fucking grave robbing youkai', but to my friends, I'm just 'The Graverobber' or 'Graves'" The man grinned, kneeling beside one of the corpses and sticking a needle up its nose, withdrawing a strange blue liquid from the dead man's brain.

"Alright then, Graves, anyway, I'm beginning to think you were the smart one not taking sides…But…how have you been surviving? You didn't take any money and you didn't take any valuables either when you left." Dokugaku asked.

"Oh, I found a skill I could market. There's a disease plaguing the demons of Shangri La and I've got the cure. It's called 'Zydrate'." Graves grinned. "You take a hit and you don't feel nuthin' at all."

"And you invented this?" Dokugaku raised an eyebrow, surprised his brother could invent something so amazing.

"Oh, hell no! I don't have the concentration. It was supposedly invented by this demon noble from another continent, I just found out a cheaper way to harvest it and sell it." Graves smirked. "Anyway, I'm a wanted man, Gyumaoh's ilk aren't happy with me as I've refused to take sides in this whole issue, so I better be going before those guards I knocked out wake up. Catch ya later, bro." Graves winked and with that he vanished. Graves always had had a special power of teleportation, ever since he was young. Their mother had been so proud of him; he and Dokugaku had been her pride and joy. Gojyo had been the only one she'd never liked and after their father died and Graves ran away, Gojyo got the worst of her rage. Dokugaku had always felt it was selfish of Graves to leave, maybe if he'd never left, she would have held up better and left Gojyo alone.

At the same time, back in the town, Pavi was headed towards the inn where the Sanzo party was staying at. In his arms was a stack of boxes filled with food he had made himself. Chin Yisou had told him to bring it to Sanzo and his friends to make them trust him better so he could get close enough to take them down. He finally arrived at their room and knocked on the door. When it opened, he saw not Hakkai, but the young golden-eyed teen named Son Goku. "Oh-a. Hi…I was-a looking for-a your friend Hakkai…Is-a he in?" Pavi asked.

"No, but…but I smell food! Have you got food there!? Can I have some!?" Goku asked, getting up in Pavi's face.

"My, my, you are-a persistent…But I don't-a see why not, your friends will have-a to learn, you snooze-a, you lose-a." Pavi smiled, walking into the room and setting down the food. He smiled and laughed with amusement as he watched Goku eat. The kid seemed to be a bottomless pit.

"Wow! You cook good, mister! Better than Hakkai!" Goku grinned.

"Oh! Why, thank-a you!" Pavi laughed happily, covering his mouth politely while he laughed.

"Ah. Your ears, are you a youkai?" Goku asked.

"Yes-a…You're-a perhaps wondering why I don't-a go mad?" Pavi asked, smiling serenely.

"Well, yeah…All the other demons around Shangri La have gone crazy…" Goku explained.

"Well-a, my papa takes-a good care of me. He has-a a medicine that keeps-a my siblings and I from going mad." Pavi's smile never left his face.

"Wow! You're lucky! You must have a really good family! Is it nice to have a good family, mister?" Goku asked.

Pavi's smile faltered a moment. Was his family really a good family? He decided to evade the question. "You don't-a have to keep calling me mister, my name is-a Pavi. And-a you are?"

"Goku! It's nice to meet you, Pavi!" Goku grinned. "Hey! I got an idea! How about you come have dinner with us tonight?"

"Oh, I would-a not want to impose." Pavi laughed.

"Awww, come on! After you brought all this food for us, it's the least we can do!" Goku grinned.

"Well-a…I suppose I could-a eat with you guys tonight." Pavi had done it! He'd won the trust of at least one member of Sanzo's team.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow! This food is almost as good as the stuff you cooked, Pavi!" Goku grinned, stuffing his face. "But what you made is different! What was it called?"

"Oh, it was-a nothing really…Just-a some Western fare, I've-a been all over Europe and-a what they call in Europe 'The New World'. It was just-a some fried calamari and-a….let's see, what else-a did I make? Um…Pasta, of course, it's-a a staple food where my papa comes from…Oh! Some Greek lamb too, some meat and-a potatoes, that's-a very popular over in England and Ireland…Some fish which-a I used a Spanish recipe for…I've-a even been to Africa! But I didn't learn-a much about cooking there…See, in-a the west, they call-a us 'monsters' and we aren't-a generally allowed in contact with-a the humans, it's-a different in-a the more civilized countries, a 'monster' can still make-a a respectable life for-a himself, we just-a have our own sort of society, but in the wilds, well…Not many monsters in Africa cook, the tribesmen and-a the settlers fear them and won't-a let them near their villages…But-a I digress…Where-a were we? Ah, right! Food! I love-a to cook and-a I learned from the best. My papa's last concubine, her name-a was Marni and-a she was about to surpass his other concubines and-a become his wife till-a she met that…human…" Pavi babbled.

"This guy sure loves the sound of his own voice…" Gojyo muttered under his breath.

"So, Pavi, Hakkai and Goku both tell me you and your family don't wear power limiters. Isn't that dangerous?" Sanzo glared across the table at the youkai.

"Not-a as such, priest Sanzo, my papa has-a marketed a new drug across the west that makes-a it possible for us demons to control-a ourselves so long as we have-a a dose every so often. We're-a trying to market it over here too! That-a way demons don't-a gotta to be ashamed anymore and-a worry about hurting others." Pavi smiled serenely. "The world would-a be a better place if-a humans and demons just gotta along better, don't-a you agree?"

Suddenly, Sanzo's posture stiffened. "Goku, it's time for your new friend to go back to wherever you found him."

"Sanzo?"

Hakkai, who was looking in the same direction Sanzo was, frowned but said a little more kindly. "Just do it, Goku, please."

"Alright, alright, sheesh! Rude people!" Goku rolled his eyes, not noticing what the other two had noticed. He grabbed Pavi by the hand and led him out of the restaurant.

"Who was-a that man they were-a looking at when-a they said I should go?" Pavi asked, cocking his head to one side.

"What man? I had my back to the door." Goku asked.

"He was-a…so handsome, he had-a silver hair and-a the most beautiful blue eyes. He dressed-a like one of-a the settlers I saw when-a I visited the new world." Pavi explained. "And-a he had-a a giant with-a him."

"Oh…him…" Goku winced. "That's Hazel, he's an asshole. If he's there, that's why they wanted you to leave, Pavi, Hazel is a demon slayer. He'd have tried to kill you."

"So….he…doesn't like demons?" Pavi asked, looking crestfallen.

Goku frowned, then grabbed Pavi by the shoulders. "Hey! Don't give two shits what he says or thinks, okay!? You're great just the way you are! He's an asswipe!"

"Goku, where-a does one acquire a power limiter?" Pavi asked.

Pavi arrived home later that night. He walked into the room he shared with Chin Yisou and flopped down next to his sleeping older brother, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist and snuggling.

"What are you doing?" Chin Yisou groaned, opening an eye partially and looking back at Pavi. "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Por favore, fratello, hold me…I'm-a not happy." Pavi whimpered.

"Go bother Luigi. I'm not the touchy-feely type." Chin Yisou closed his eyes and threw Pavi's hands off of him.

"But-a….Luigi says-a that same thing…" Pavi frowned.

"Fine. Why are you unhappy?" Chin Yisou finally gave in, sitting up next to Pavi.

"There's-a this man I've-a never met, but-a I think I'm-a in love with-a him…He's-a a human, though, and-a an exorcist." Pavi lamented. "I'm-a so ashamed to be-a a monster…"

Chin Yisou's eyes glinted and he slapped Pavi hard across the face, knocking him to the floor. "We are NOT monsters, you imbecile! We are demons. There is a difference! We have pride, honor and are superior in every way to human scum! Don't ever forget that!" He kicked Pavi in the gut and sneered at him.

"Right….I'm-a sorry, fratello…" He scrambled to his feet and headed towards Luigi's room, knocking on the door.

"What do YOU want, faggot?" Luigi glared, raising an eyebrow when he saw Pavi standing there.

"I…I'm-a ashamed…I don't-a wanna to be a monster anymore…" Pavi whimpered, tears welling in his eyes. "I wanna to be a human!"

Luigi's eyes widened. "Shit, Pavi! If pop heard you say stuff like that, he'd beat the shit out of you! Keep that self loathing shit to yourself and focus on your mission. Amber royally fucked up, so it's up to you to get close to the Sanzo party! I don't think you realize this, but you're fucking nobility, Pavi! You're from good stock, pop's a demon lord back in the west and is treated as a hero here in Shangri La and your mom was practically a princess! She was Hyakugen Maoh's favorite wife, for Christ's sake! I'm nothing, I'm shit! My mom was a common whore. I never admitted that to anyone before, but, I'm trying to illustrate a point! You're worth something to our world, you're royalty to rival Kougaiji and you feel like nothing because you're not a human?!"

"That's because he is nothing. Nothing in this world has any inherent worth, not even a pretty little princeling like our dear Pavi…" A smooth, cold voice came from behind the two brothers.

"Ni Jianyi. No one fucking asked your opinion." Luigi snarled, glaring at the scientist.

"Such a temper…but anyway, tell me…" Ni smirked, turning towards Pavi. "Little prince, what is it you have that makes you worth anything to anyone. Oh, you're pretty to be certain, beautiful, why, you could pass as a girl with that mask of yours…But…what do you do that makes you worth something?"

"I….I…" Pavi stammered, biting his lip.

"And nothing you do will ever make you worth something to the great Bishop Hazel Glosse. You're a monster, boy; he'd kill you as soon as look at you. Oh, look at the time, mistress Koushu will be looking for me." Ni gave a very sarcastic salute. "Toodles for now, your highness."

"He's…he's right…I'm-a worth nothing but-a to look pretty!" Pavi sniffled, tears welling in his eyes. Suddenly, Luigi slapped him across the face, harder than Chin Yisou had, but the intent was not the same.

"Don't fucking listen to him, Pavi. You're worth something to me. I may act like I fucking hate you half the time, but you're my little fucking brother and I love you! You and Amber are the world to me!" Luigi snapped. "Now go show that fucker how wrong he is! Get back to your mission."

Pavi leapt into Luigi's arms and hugged him tightly before whispering into his ear "Gratzi, fratello."


End file.
